Metafiction: A Story About Stories
by Afterwards
Summary: Three OC's get pulled from their different worlds and dumped into a random situation. A very meta situation...


Metafiction: A Story About Stories

**So, I haven't written anything on this site for several months. I suddenly got inspiration, however, when a friend of mine reminded me of the amazing friendships that were formed between us on this very website, exactly one year... and three weeks... ago. So I was like, hey, I should keep writing here. And, well, to help me start writing again, I wrote this. Three OC's taken from each of our fanfics, dropped into this... situation. Hope you guys like it.  
A special thanks to Amber Tate and Rose Hunter for supporting me this whole year. This story goes to you guys! (Also you'd better read this, Rose -_-)**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Fourth Wall, three mysterious figures appeared in a flash of rainbow light.

"Whoa, where are we?" asked the first figure, a girl with long flowing brown hair, eyes that changed color, and a mysterious owl-shaped key amulet around her neck.

"Not sure," said the second, a boy with dyed-black hair, oddly sharp nails, and mysterious cat-like, pupil-less eyes. "But it feels familiar..."

"Duh, you idiots!" said the third, a girl with straight blond hair and a mysteriously ominous lint roller in her hands. "We're someplace outside the Fourth Wall! But... Not in the real world... Where are we exactly?"

Suddenly, a giant flat-screen TV appeared out of nowhere. It didn't appear to be connected to anything, as it had no wires. It was just sort of... floating there, in the middle of nowhere.

The three figures stared up at it, wondering what it was doing there. Or what they were doing there. Or where there was. Anyway.

Suddenly, the screen blinked on, and somebody's silhouette stepped into the screen. The background of the silhouette was as white as the nothingness around them.

"Greetings, I'm glad you could all make it. I'm sure you know why I've gathered you all here."

"Uh, no, we don't," said the girl with the colorful eyes and the owl key necklace.

"Who are you? Why are we here?" asked the boy with the dyed-black hair and the cat-like eyes.

The girl with the blond hair and the ominous lint roller remained silent.

"You may call me The Narrator," said a voice from the TV, presumably belonging to the person whose silhouette they were watching. "My patrons have asked me to gather you here, inside the Fourth Wall, for a very important business."

"The Narrator?" asked the girl with the colorful eyes and the owl key necklace. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Your patrons?" asked the boy with the dyed-black hair and the cat-like eyes. "And who would these patrons be?"

The girl with the blond hair and the ominous lint roller said nothing.

"I am The Narrator," said The Narrator, addressing the girl first, "Because I tell the stories. I lead the tales. I document everything, and tell it the way it was meant to be told. I am omniscient, but not omnipotent. I am The Narrator, and I will tell your tale."

"That made no sense whatsoever," said the girl with the colorful eyes and the owl key necklace.

"Uh, yeah it does," said the girl with the blond hair and the ominous lint roller. "Gods, Bella, you can just be so dense sometimes!"

"My patrons," said The Narrator, moving on to the boy, "The three mysterious beings who created me and you, but not them. You know them as simply one being: The Author. They command us all, we dance to their every whim."

"You are really not making any sense," said the boy with the dyed-black hair and the cat-like eyes.

"Uh, yeah, he kinda is," said the girl with the blond hair and the ominous lint roller. "Gods, Ryan, you talk to this Author all the time!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the boy with the dyed-black hair and the cat-like eyes, Ryan apparently. "I don't recall ever talking to any Author person."

Up on the screen, The Narrator chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, Emily," said the girl with the colorful eyes and the owl key necklace, Bella apparently. "What are you going on about?"

"Ugh, you guys," said the other girl, Emily apparently, "Look, guys, I know you won't believe me, just like you haven't all the other times I've told you, or the times I'll probably tell you in the future, but I have Fourth Wall powers. I can see the truth, whether the Authors like it or not."

On the screen, The Narrator chuckled a little louder.

"Okay, Narrator, quit being so smug," said Emily, "What does The Author want us for? Did we do something wrong? I heard this author has been inactive for quite some time."

"Yes, well, he's going out of inactivity," said The Narrator. "Hopefully for good this time..."

"Yeah, don't count on it," said a voice from offscreen.

Suddenly, The Narrator was pushed out of the way by three mysterious beings. And by mysterious beings, I mean teenage boys. The three teenage boys looked oddly similar. In fact, they looked exactly the same, and the only thing setting them apart was the way their thick black hair was styled.

The one in the middle had long, flowing hair that reached just past his ears, constantly getting into his equally black eyes. The smile on his face just radiated nonchalantness and laid-backness

The one on the left had much shorter hair, but just long enough that it still lay flat on his head. His look was cold and calculating, like he was working hard on channeling just how much he hated the universe.

The one on the right had shorter hair than the one in the middle, but longer hair than the one on the left, and it stuck out in the most random of places. At least three combs could be found in its depths, and the look in his eyes suggested he'd had way too much coffee that morning.

"These guys are The Author?" asked Bella.

"Why the Hades do they look so much like me?" wondered Ryan.

"This is news to you guys?" asked Emily.

"I'm I," said the one on the right, whose voice was high, like a child's, "The cute hyperactive one that people want to choke in his sleep!"

"I'm Myself," said the one on the left, whose voice was low, like an adult's, "The serious one with the voice that makes the fangirls squee."

"I'm Me," said the one in the middle, whose voice was somewhere in-between, like a teenager's, "And I played card games before they were cool."

"Uh..." said Bella.

"What?" said Ryan.

Emily said nothing.

"It's a reference,"said Me. "Okay, look, we're The Author. The one that controls you guys. I'm Me, this is Myself, and this guy here is I. Each of us represents a part of Brahian's three personalities."

"I'm his childish energetic side," explained I. "I write the comedy and the action."

"I'm his mature but emotional side," explained Myself. "I write the drama and the angst."

"I'm his lazy and uncaring side," explained Me. "I do the procrastinating. My main job is making sure these two don't kill each other."

"Uh..." said Ryan.

"Who's Brahian?" asked Bella.

"Gods, you guys are so dense!" exclaimed Emily.

"Brahian is our physical self," said I. "He's the one that exists in the real world. The one that does the interacting with other people. Speaking of which..."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Bella. "You're going too fast. Are you saying we're fictional characters?"

"Duh, Bella!" exclaimed Emily. "Did it really take you that long?"

"Wait...," said Ryan. "It's all coming back now. Am... was I originally an Author Avatar?"

Myself nodded. "We created you to channel one of ourselves into. Unfortunately... something failed. We weren't able to enter you, and somehow, you moved from a plot device to a full, three-dimensional character."

"HA!" said Bella. "So you don't control everything we do!"

Me smiled. "Perhaps not. Especially not when another Author takes control."

"Huh?" asked Ryan.

"We're not the only Author out there," said I. "Who do you think created Emily and Bella? You guys exist in more universes than one. But that's another story."

"Yeah, so, let's cut to the chase," said Emily. "As I seem to recall, this story isn't about you. Why did you call us here?"

"Why don't you see, Emily?" asked Myself. "You have Fourth Wall powers, don't you?"

Emily nodded, then concentrated, staring mentally at the large screen.

"You're writing this," said Emily, "For a friend of yours. Two of them. To celebrate your friendships. You're also writing this because you hope this will get rid of your Writer's Block once and for all."

Me smiled once more. "You're very smart, Emily. Someday, the others will take you seriously. I promise."

Emily smiled back. "I know."

"So, one more thing before the story officially starts and you guys lose all memory of us," said I, "What scenario do you want us to put you in?"

There was a short silence as they thought, thinking of where they wanted to be most.

"I wish to be with Harry," said Bella, looking into her necklace, hoping it would show her something. "I miss him so much..."

"I wish to be with my sister," said Ryan, reaching into his pocket and taking out a picture of what appeared to be a happy family. "I've been searching for so long..."

"I wish to be with Finnick Odair," said Emily, staring longingly at Sherman. "He's so dreamy..."

Me, Myself, and I fell silent. Then, they started whispering amongst each other, seemingly having an argument. Bella, Ryan, and Emily didn't catch much of the conversation, but they did hear things like, "We can't do things like this, what about spoilers?" and "But they really want this, and it's our fault for putting them in those situations," and "Where do we even start?"

Finally, they ceased their arguing and faced the characters once more.

"Is this really what you want?" asked I.

Bella, Ryan, and Emily nodded.

"Well, in that case," said Me.

"So be it," said Myself.

And with that, the girl with the colorful eyes and the owl key necklace, the boy with the dyed-black hair and the cat-like eyes, and the girl with the blond hair and the ominous lint roller disappeared in a flash of rainbow light.

xXx

Bella, Ryan, and Emily appeared inside a mysterious office within a mysterious castle. One look around, and all of their suspicions were confirmed.

"We're in Hogwarts," muttered Bella.

"Dumbledore's office," said Ryan.

"Wait," said Emily. "Are we in Invader-verse Hogwarts or Pantheons-verse Hogwarts?"

Bella and Ryan looked at her strangely.

"Nothing," said Emily. "Forget I said anything."

"So why would the Author want us here?" wondered Bella, tinkering with some of Dumbledore's many knick-knacks.

"Not sure," said Ryan, "This doesn't answer any of our wishes..."

"Maybe we should just look around," said Emily as she began rubbing Ryan's shoulder with Sherman.

"Right," said Bella, walking over to the doorway. She turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked," she said. "Figures. We're apparently supposed to do something in here."

Suddenly, a giant stone bowl that was up on one of the shelves began to glow with a bright green light.

"I'm willing to bet that's what the Author wanted us to see," said Ryan.

The three of them carried the Pensieve off of the shelf, moving it over to Dumbledore's desk.

"The Pensieve looks different," said Bella. "Shouldn't it be glowing blue?"

"Yeah," said Ryan. "This green looks a lot like Hecate's signature magic."

"How would you know what Hecate's signature magic looks like?" wondered Bella.

"I know people," said Ryan.

"Wait, I just realized something," said Bella. "If the Author can apparently use Hecate's magic, does this mean they control even the gods?"

"Okay," said Emily, "Let's just get this thing over with before we permanently damage the Fourth Wall."

The three of them looked through the edge, into the Pensieve. The blue-green window of mind fluids showed them a row of chariots, lined up, each of them with a different theme.

"I'm assuming this is when we get to meet Finnick Odair," said Bella.

"Oh, I can't wait!" shouted Emily, excited.

"We ready for this?" asked Ryan.

"So ready!" exclaimed Emily.

Bella merely smiled.

And with that, the three of them locked their hands together and jumped into the Pensieve.

xXx

The chariots were lined up and ready for the action of tonight's parade. All the tributes were near their chariots...except for the one tribute from District 4: Finnick Odair.

"Where is he?" shouted Emily. "Where is he? WHERE THE HADES IS HE?!"

And then, she saw him: Finnick was at the District 6 chariot, talking to Katniss Everdeen.

"FINNYYYY!" Emily shouted, running towards him with her arms wide open. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long!"

But then, just as she was about to wrap her arms around him, she ran right through him and into the chariot.

Bella laughed. "Emily, that's not how a Pensieve works. You're just invisible right now, as this is all happening in the future."

Just then, future!Emily crept up behind Finnick with a pair of silver scissors.

real!Emily watched wide eyed at her future self, as she raised the scissors and snapped off a piece of Finnick's bronze hair. Finnick stopped talking mid-sentence and turned around to face her.

"May I help you?" Finnick asked wide eyed.

future!Emily hid the hair behind her back, smiling sweetly. "Oh, I'm fine gorgeous. May I just say, I'm a huge fan?"

Finnick snorted. "Nice."

"Oh, and by the way-"

Nothing was said as a Lint Roller flashed through the air and the net that wrapped itself around Finnick fell to the ground. The next thing Katniss knew Finnick was hiding his dignity and chasing after Emily who held both her prizes.

"I WIN ALL THE AWARDS! MWAHAHAHA!" She cried as Finnick ran after her, his butt gleaming in the moonlight.

xXx

"Haha, that was pure awesome," said Emily as they were all pulled out of the Pensieve. "Did you see what I did? Man that was awesome! I can't wait to do that!"

"Yeah, that's really great," muttered Ryan.

"Isn't it?" Emily asked sincerely.

"Okay, who's next?" asked Bella, looking into the Pensieve.

The green light emanating from the stone bowl suddenly changed to a deep purple.

"This...," Ryan muttered. "This is _my_ magic."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Your magic?"

Ryan nodded, his eyes catching the light and flashing a bright purple. "I feel this... attraction to it. I can't explain it..."

Bella tried to ignore the way Ryan's eyes seemed to glow as he stared into the Pensieve. "Well, whatever's in there, we now know it has to do with you... What was your wish again?"

"I, uh...," Ryan muttered, "I wanted to see my sister..."

Emily looked up. "I didn't know you had a sister!"

Ryan shrugged. "Yeah, well, I don't ever talk about her. We were kind of separated at birth... She's the last living family I have left. Which is why I'm determined to find her."

"You know," said Emily, "You never did tell us about your past..."

"And I don't plan to," Ryan continued. "Come on, let's do this."

And with that, the three of them joined hands again and were absorbed into the large stone bowl.

xXx

The three of them appeared in the middle of a forest, battle raging around them. Ryan recognized Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Carter, Sadie, Zia, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. The nine heroes were fighting a losing battle against a group of people Ryan had never seen before, fighting in ways that he'd never learned.

"What is going on here?" Bella wondered as Annabeth phased through her battling a girl with red hair and violet eyes.

"Ryan," Emily said before he could respond, "I think I found your sister..."

At the center of the battle, Percy stood, locked in battle with a girl with long, blond hair and unsettling grey eyes. Her facial features suggested that she and Ryan were twins, but the way she moved, the confidence that emanated from her, suggested otherwise.

Then, from the trees, Princess Butterflykiss flew down from above, and future!Ryan jumped off of her, tackling the girl in front of Percy. Ryan pulled out his claws and hissed at her, making to swipe at her face... but then he stopped.

Ryan unsheathed his claws, then held out a hand to help her up. The girl looked up at him, a little confused, then took his hand.

"Ryan?" asked Percy. "What are you doing here?"

"More importantly," said Annabeth, "Why are you helping her? She and her goons just attacked us!"

"Excuse me," said one of their attackers, a boy with blood-red highlights in his pitch-black hair. "We are _not_ goons."

The blond girl's eyes widened. "Wait... did you guys say... Ryan?"

"Wait, Brianna" said another of their attackers, a girl who looked just like the other guy, but with longer hair and blue-green highlights. "You know this guy?"

Ryan reached into his pocket, then took out an old photograph, folded up to fit in his pocket. He unfolded it, took one good look at it, then back up at the blond girl.

"It really is you... Isn't it?" asked Ryan. "Brianna... That's a nice name..."

"I... Ryan? Is it really you? Why do you look so... different?"

Ryan shrugged. "You know, hair dye, genetic engineering, years of living alone..."

Ryan was cut off in the middle of his sentence as the girl hugged him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there," she said, her voice filled with sadness.

Ryan's eyes filled with tears, but he only managed to say two words.

"Don't be."

xXx

"Well," said Bella as they were pulled out of the memory... of the future... in a flash of violet light. "That was..."

"That was touching," Emily finished.

There was a tear running down Ryan's eye. "Let's just... Let's do the next one."

The two girls looked at him sympathetically, but said nothing as the purple light turned a bright, blinding silver.

Bella was immediately transfixed by it. "Hey Ryan, you know what you said earlier about how you could feel that magic was meant for you? I now know what you meant by that."

Emily crossed her arms. "How come I don't get my own special color?"

"I don't think Sherman's signature magic really has a color, Emily," said Bella.

Emily sighed. "Whatever, we doing this?"

Bella nodded. Ryan nodded as well, and the three of them joined hands one last time and were absorbed into the Pensieve.

xXx

The three of them appeared in a strange house, where Harry and an old man were talking about something.

"What is this place?" Bella wondered.

"Word of the Author says it's Tonks's house," said Emily. "Word of the Author also says your future self should be coming in just about... now."

Just then the door opened and future!Bella walked in. She was different looking from the Bella that was observing her invisibly. Her hair was shorter; reaching her jawline. It was also a fair honey brown color-no blonde streak among a mess of brown. Instead of the multicolored eyes they seemed to be stuck at gray.

She had a Dora band-aid on her forehead, along with a pink scar that circled her neckline.

future!Bella smiled. "Looks like the idiot's finally awake."

Harry sprang up, forgetting his headache and approached the girl in disbelief. "Bella?"

Bella frowned, her eyes turning suspicious. "You...know my name?"

Harry didn't pay attention. "How did you get here?! I thought you were in Rome!"

Bella scowled. He was making her head hurt.

"Well, at least that's what I'm told. I...can't remember."

Harry sighed frustrated. "What d'you mean you don't remember?"

She glared up at him. He had grown about an inch. 6 feet against 5'6.

"Well if anyone hasn't told you, I've had a memory problem. I woke up thinking I was fifteen and everyone tells me it's been a year since then! They say I'm only two months away from seventeen! I apparently went to some school and now Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus!"

Harry froze staring at her shocked. "But...does...what?"

Bella stopped frowning and raised an eyebrow. "I have amnesia. I don't know who you are and why we're protecting you...but if Chiron say's it's important it's important."

Bella looked at Harry's face and it switched to general concern. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick."

xXx

The Pensieve glowed brightly, then died out as they were thrown out unceremoniously.

"But... that... was..." Bella muttered.

Ryan and Emily looked concerned. "Are you, um... Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"He... I don't... I didn't even remember him..." Bella continued muttering.

Ryan and Emily looked at each other. "I'm starting to regret we wished for what we did," Ryan admitted.

Bella started sobbing. "Let's just go back. We saw what we wanted. That's all the Author wanted us for, right?"

Emily nodded. "We should be getting back right about now..."

And with that, the room was surrounded by a bright rainbow light, enveloping our three heroes, until everything went white.

xXx

The Author stood before them, no longer on a TV screen this time. They looked even less impressive than they did on the screen.

"So," said Me, "Did you like what you saw?"

Emily nodded excitedly. Bella shook her head sadly. Ryan merely bowed his head in thought.

"Thought so," said Myself.

Bella sighed. "So, what happens next?"

"You get to go home," said I. "You go back to your own little universes and continue your adventures."

"There's just, uh, one catch," said Me. "We can't have you going back there knowing what you know."

"Which is why," Myself continued, "We're erasing your memories."

"What?!" Ryan asked. "What are you talking about? I finally had a clue, I finally had something that would help me find her! You can't just-"

"No," Bella stopped him. "I don't want to remember what I saw. Don't you understand? I had no idea who he was! How can I live with myself knowing that?"

Emily said nothing, just smiled mischievously and rubbed Sherman against Ryan's shoulder.

"Glad to see we all agree," said I, cracking his knuckles. "Alright, let's do this. One..."

"Two..." Me said.

"Three," finished Myself, and the Author shot a beam of rainbow light towards the characters, forever erasing their memories and shipping them across to a separate universe.

xXx

Ryan awoke in his bunk in the Athena cabin to the voice of Iris, the rainbow goddess, bothering him about a new message or something.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute," Ryan said, hoping he still had a spare drachma with him. Sure enough, there was one in the pocket of his jeans, which he had woken up in for some reason.

Ryan flipped the drachma into the rainbow, then rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes as the image shifted to form the shape of a familiar person.

"Oh, good, it actually worked," said Emily after a few seconds. "I was worried I'd end up getting Invader-verse Ryan, and then what good would that have done?"

"Uh, what?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing," Emily replied. "You'll see. Wait, no you won't. Anywho, we're still waiting for Bella..."

As if on cue, Bella's image suddenly appeared next to Emily's. Bella appeared to be in some strange, unknown house...

"Bella," Ryan said, "Where are you?"

"The Burrow," Bella replied. "Long story. Why are you in the Athena cabin?"

"Uh, I'm always in the Athena cabin."

"But weren't you, like, exploring the world and stuff?"

"Uh, what?"

"Moving on," Emily interrupted, "I have something to tell you guys."

"And what would that be?" asked Ryan and Bella, almost at the same time.

Emily smiled knowingly, extending the silence, building up the suspense, until finally, she slowly opened her mouth...

"I have Fourth Wall powers, and you don't! Hahahaha!"

Bella and Ryan cut off the connection with a wave of their hands, almost at the same time.

**You might be wondering: Which Emily is this? Both. Emily is the same in all universes.**


End file.
